Jane Dursley
by em-hpfan4eva
Summary: Jane starts her Fifth Year thinking it will just be full of classes, friends and fun. But when Alex Riyyan joins Hogwarts the year takes a completely different journey unlike she thought. Please read it's my first fic, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I wake to the ringing of my alarm. The neon red numbers read 6:45am. My first day at Hogwarts in fifth year. When I got here everyone seemed to know who I was. Jane Dursley, I didn't know why until I found out that my Dad's cousin, Harry Potter was famous in the wizarding world. It was really odd because apparently I wasn't known for a positive reason either. The other girls in my dormitory aren't awake so I quickly get up and go to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I get out of the shower I dry my hair using my wand and decide to curl it. I stare at my reflection, I'm quite skinny compared to my dad's side of the family. I have bright orange hair from my Mum and icy blue eyes. I have a few freckles dotted across my nose and pale skin.

When I exit the bathroom, dressed in my uniform I find the girls all waking up and getting ready for today.

" Janeyyyyy," my athletic friend, Steph calls," Come here!"

" Coming," I reply. I wander over to her bed and find her still curled up in bed.

" Stephanie, get the hell up," I say. Knowing that she wouldn't get up unless I made her, I pull the blankets off her and throw them across the room as far as I could. She jumped up decided against tackling me and ran over to the bathroom.

" She only wanted to know what classes we had today," my other best friend Anna says while she pins down her hair into a neat bun standing in front of a gold mirror. Exactly the same as first year, a muggle born, like me, and obsessed with make up, hair and clothes, unlike me. Whereas Steph is a pureblood and prefers sport to shopping. It's quite funny when they debate which is better.

" Yeah, but she wasn't gonna get up anyway," I defend

" True," Anna says now applying mascara, " What do we have anyway?"

" History of Magic, Defense, Potions and Muggle Studies," I reply. We all chose Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

" JJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE" Steph's screams echo from the bathroom

" You might want to see what she wants," Anna says choosing bright red coloured lipstick. I nod more to myself than Anna and go find out why Steph is acting like a lunatic.

" Steph, What do you want?" I ask. When no answer comes I knock on the door. Nothing. I turn the door knob and to my surprise it opens. I step into darkness and scream when the lights flicker on and I find Steph wearing one of those scream masks, with the stretched face, for Halloween.

" Geez, you have to get me back, don't you," I say annoyed. She takes the mask off and vanishes it into thin air.

" Anyway, what subjects do we have?" she smirks

" Not telling," I turn and leave the bathroom

" But Janeyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." I laugh at her puppy dog face sticking out from behind the door

" Nope," I say popping the p. She sticks her tongue out at me and slams the door in my face. I walk over to Anna who starts fussing over my face saying ' I need to wear more makeup.' I tell her no but after 2 minutes of fighting over whether or not I should wear makeup she wins and I unwillingly let her put a little makeup on me. Finally Steph comes out of the bathroom looking the exact same as usual.

" Took you long enough. Now let's go or we'll be late," I say and drag them into the common room. We find our friends, James, Ryan and Finn lounging on the couches.

" Hello," James says blushing ever so slightly that only Anna and I notice. Steph and James have had a crush on each other for about a year. We all greet each other then go down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. We get there without any problems and are welcomed with noise. We sat ourselves in the middle of our house's table and start to eat.

As we finish the food vanishes and get ready to leave but McGonagall rises and hushes us. Odd.

" I would like to welcome a new student, Alex Riyyan, to Hogwarts," A boy stood to the side of the Hall next to the teacher's table. From this distance I couldn't make out his features exactly but he had blonde hair and looked a lot taller than a first year. As if to confirm my guess Mcgonagall then said " He will be starting in fifth and I hope you all make him feel welcome." McGonagall gestured to Professor Longbottom who stood up and brought a stool and the sorting hat out. The boy casually walked to the stool and sat down. Unlike I had been all those years ago he didn't look at all fazed but then again he was older than I had been. Longbottom put the hat on his head and after, I swear 3 minutes the hat yelled out…

Please Review and keep Reading. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! I hope the grammar and spelling is all good. Thx again. :)

xox Em ;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"RAVENCLAW…" the boy, Alex, smirks as he makes his way to our table. Well, he is quite cute, I think to myself. Anna leans over to me.

" You think he's hot, don't you?" she knows me too well. He sits a few seats down from me. From here I can tell he has light brown toned skin and piercing blue eyes which search the table as if looking for someone. He catches me staring, winks, then looks away smirking. I feel my face heat up, wondering why he winked. I turn my attention back to Anna who probably saw him wink at me.

" Janey, Are you going to tell me what we have first or not," Steph whines

" History of Magic," I say standing up, " Coming?" The boys and Steph groan and Anna stands up too, sighing.

" We're dropping this as soon as we can," Finn says as we make our way out of the Great Hall.

I scribble down notes as Professor Binns continues to drone on and on. I glance over to my left where Finn, James and Ryan are sleeping. I smirk and look over at Steph who is busy drawing all over parchment and Anna daydreaming. They are all going to fluke their History of Magic OWL. I want to do as well as I possibly can for my OWLs. I plan to work at the ministry after Hogwarts.

" And though giants don't have magical abilities they have an immense amount of strength..." Binns just kept on rambling on when I notice the new boy, Alex at the door. He knocked 4 times and then again when Binns didn't hear him.

" Excuse me, I was just at the headmistress' office. Can I come in?" he says in an arrogant tone. He has an american accent.

" Yes, we are learning about giants. As I was saying… There once were lots of giants…" he continues. I watch as Alex rolls his eyes and sits down at a seat at the front. After a while he raises his hand. Binns doesn't realise until Alex coughs.

" Er… Yes," Binns says

" Well, in America we…" great, someone who's just going to mess with the school system.

" Mr …" Binns starts

" Riyyan,"

" Mr Reean, you have no right to mess with the schools way of teaching. I have worked here since…" Binns starts to lecture Alex, as I tune out. I check my watch, it's almost 2nd lesson. I sigh in annoyance and lean over to Finn and conjure up a feather with my wand and tickle him. He wakes up and sneezes. I choke back a laugh. He glares at me still tired. I point over to James and Ryan and give him the feather. Ryan wakes up irritated with us but James being James jumps up yelling 'Oi!' bringing everyone into the room back to reality except Binns who keeps speaking to Alex. The bell rings and everyone rushes out of class not wanting to give Binns time to give them homework.

After Defence and Potions my friends and I make our way to the Great Hall for lunch, when I realised I had left the textbook in the dungeon classroom.

" Guys, I've forgotten my textbook. Steph, Anna, I'll meet you guys at the Muggle Studies classroom. See ya," and I leave to go down to the dungeons again.

As I make my way down to the potions classroom, I hear footsteps echoing through the dungeons. Then I find myself walk into something solid and almost fall over except that someone catches me. I look up into the electric blue eyes, that would make anyone lose focus, Alex.

" Thanks," I manage to say, flustered.

" You're welcome," he replies. I realise he still hasn't let go of my arm. His grip is quite strong. He must notice because he releases my arm and I turn to go then

" What's your name?"

" Jane. Jane Dursley" I say and he nods and leaves me standing there confused. I retrieve my textbook from the classroom and journey to the muggle studies classroom. Anna, Steph and I sit at the front of the classroom and half way during class a young Hufflepuff boy appears at the door and asks for Professor Burni. She dismisses us early but with homework. I find Muggle Studies easy so I will probably find this essay to a breeze. When we get back to the common room, we sit down at an unused table and start our homework; the essay in muggle studies and practising the jinx we learnt during defence. After an hour the ravenclaw common room starts to fill and getting louder, the boys make their way over to our table and sit down.

" How can you be bothered doing muggle studies. I mean, you two," James gestures to Anna and I, " Are muggle borns." James and Ryan are a half bloods and Finn's a pure blood.

" 'Cos its easy," Anna replies simply. James shook his head as he pulled out a quill and started to write. I yawn as I finish writing the essay.

" Night, guys. I'm tired," I left the table and made my way across the common room to the girls dormitories when I see a familiar face. Not really wanting to talk to him I avoid eye contact but, no damn this red hair, he sees me and gestures for me to come over. I pretend not to see him and keep going until he yells out

" JANE!" and I have no choice but to turn around and go talk to him.

" Hey Jace," I say hiding my annoyance. Jace is a in sixth friend I made in second year, when I tried out for the Quidditch team as seeker, he was one of my two rivals and when neither of us made it in we remained friends. We try out for the Quidditch team every year, hopefully I'll make it this year. Jace has brown hair and eyes and a muscular body though he is fast on a broom.

" Jane, you trying out from the Quidditch team?" he asks

" Of course," I respond lazily

" Good," he smiles a blinding white smile, nodding. I had a crush on Jace in second year and partly third year until I realised he was never going to see me as anything but friend. I feel so stupid when I think back, as if he would ever like me when he attracted the attention of most sixth year girls, well generally most girls which he doesn't seem to notice.

" And ummm well done on becoming a prefect," and he gives me a smile. I blush and mutter that I have to go.

" Okay then, see ya"

" Bye Jace," I left him for the comfort of my dorm. When I got there, I found it empty, I sighed thankfully. I decided to paint my nails. I took one of the many nail polishes Anna owned and start. It was a pretty midnight blue. I have almost finish when Anna and Steph come in.

" Girl Time," Anna says and jumps on my bed. Steph also jumps onto my bed making Anna fall off and we all laugh.

" Anyway," Anna says climbing back on to the bed, " Steph how are you and James?" she smirk and winks.

" Errr… dunno," Steph shrugs. I scoff and Steph fires back with

" And you and Jace," she raises her eyebrows in suggestion

" Oh, shut up we're just friend, yeah I'll admit I liked him in third year but he'll never return my feelings," I confirm. Anna shakes her head.

" Oh, you guys and your never-ending boy problems. Gee," she mocks us.

" Plu-ease. You've had the most boys," I say. It was true.

" Where do we start... Ben, Aaron and Matt in third year," Steph agrees

" And then there's Luke, Nate and Jonah," I continue, " Who next?" I ask.

" Gosh," Anna says in a defeated tone while rolling her eyes. We keep talking until the other girls in our dorm appear one after the other. I put on my pink pajamas and get into bed. As the girls in the room drift off to sleep, I think about the feeling I have that this year will be a great year.

Thanks for reading this. please please follow or favourite and review! Thank you!

xox Em ;)


End file.
